


A Stiletto Blade (Not the Revolution Haven Was Looking For)

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Be Careful When You Fight Monsters - Lest You Become One, Challenge: Tag Frenzy, Dark!Honor, Era: the High Ridge Government, Gen, Loyal!Andrew, The Revolution will Not be Televised, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!fic. Honor wields political power a little more bloodily than in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stiletto Blade (Not the Revolution Haven Was Looking For)

It’s not precisely a revolution. Not strictly speaking.

She doesn’t topple Benjamin. Or Elizabeth. Doesn’t displace them from power. One word from either of them and she’d … she’d stop - and she’d tell her armsmen to stop as well.

In the meantime, her armsmen slide through the security measures meant to keep them out of the other Steadings and out of the homes of Manticorian nobles like they aren’t there (the advantages to a guard made up entirely of refugees from other steadings). 

They still haven’t said anything _officially_ when Baron High Ridge manages to seize power in the Star Kingdom (that’s what he did, even if the press use _other_ words to describe his actions after the assassination), but two unsheathed swords are delivered to the Bay House within four days of each other.

One is a beautiful version of a Royal Manticorian Navy dress sword; only razor sharp - Mike hisses when she sees it, several weeks later. The other is a weapon that Honor recognises. Not the Sword of State, or the Harrington Sword (once the Burdette Sword), but another one from the Mayhew armoury, with a darker history.

Earls of North Hollow don’t last very long these days.

Nor do Steadholders Burdette (though the current one might; he’s all of four months old right now, and his surviving mother is remarkable sane).

Benjamin and Elizabeth still haven’t said anything yet, but nor have they stopped inviting her to their Palaces. Andrew is enjoying himself thoroughly, and then the rumors start about her and Hamish.

She laughs at first.

But the rumors reach Grayson, and the public reaction is poor; and Andrew brings the most audacious of his operational plans to her. 

Honor and Andrew are guests on Into The Fire while it happens. Hamish is opposite her, as uncomfortable as can be, and she tilts her head briefly at the armsmen in the audience and shakes it ever so slightly. The man is one of their best commanders and while she finds his obsession cloying, that isn’t enough to add him to the list.

Not yet anyway.

Her armsmen sweep through the manor houses of the senior members of the House of Lords. Most of them end up dead in a variety of amusing and creative ways. And every single dead body has a list of charges (and evidence) pinned to them.

An old friend - _Cathy Montaigne_ \- stands on the roof of the House of Commons and distracts everyone by telling the universe that Ballroom sympathisers are responsible (which is true, but not the way everyone thinks) and the two of them stitch up the political system between them. She balances the remaining Lords in her hands, while Cathy pulls the Commoners into hers.

Elizabeth and Benjamin just smile on and continue to co-opt her, weaving her tighter and tighter into their families and targeting her as best as they can, because she’s not willing to leash her monster on her own - and her armsmen won’t - they’re enabling her rather enthuastically.

She's still loyal. She'll stop the moment one of them tells her to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Remix] A Stiletto Blade (Not the Revolution Haven Was Looking For)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419108) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
